Finding Out
by AndroB
Summary: Two new students come to Hogwarts. They both discover secrets that were kept from them and could involve Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

St. Mary's Hospital

June 5, 1980

Remus stood by his wife's side. His wife, Andromeda, was having their first child. Andy's brother, Sirius Black was also in the room. Remus let out a long sigh as he thought about how he would never get to know his child. He was beginning to feel self-pity because he was a werewolf. " You okay, Remus?" asked Sirius sensing his friends self-pity.

Remus nodded and held his wife's hand. Meanwhile, in the next room Narcissa was screaming like crazy. She was actually giving birth. " Just a couple more pushes," the doctor instructed her.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor announced, " Congratulations! You have twins--one boy and one girl!"

He didn't get the reaction he was expecting. Narcissa screamed and her husband, Lucius, sighed and crossed his arms. The doctor just shrugged. He didn't really care how they reacted." What are you going to name them?" he asked after they were cleaned up and in Narcissa's arms.

"Draco and Celeste," Lucius replied promptly.

The doctor guessed that he had given the names a lot of thought. A half an hour later in the next room, Andy was holding a beautiful 6-pound baby girl. " I think I'll name her Callie Elizabeth," she told her husband and the doctor.

18 MONTHS LATER

" No Lucius! You can't do this!" Narcissa screamed with tears in her eyes.

" I will do this Narcissa! We talked about this before and you agreed that if we had a girl we wouldn't keep her," Lucius reminded his wife.

" But why? I love her!" Narcissa cried.

" A girl can't carry on the Malfoy family name and a girl would be too much trouble. She would cause all sorts of fights with her brother. Narcissa she would be better off at my sister, Matilda's in California," Lucius explained.

" You mean the only Malfoy to disgrace the family name?" asked Narcissa.

" Yes, my father shouldn't have kept her. But then he couldn't have got rid of her without my knowledge since I was 6 when she was born." Lucius said.

Narcissa nodded and kissed her daughter for the last time. Meanwhile Remus and Andy were having a discussion. " I have to leave Andy. What will happen if Callie walks into the forest one night? I'll tell you what would happen--she would become a freak!" Remus told Andy.

Andy sighed and then said, " How about I take Callie to California. Your condition makes it hard to just get up and buy a new house. Plus the family I was closest to isn't around anymore," she told him.

Remus nodded, he knew that Andy was closest to Sirius, her twin brother, who was now in Azkaban. Her other brothers hadn't approved of their marriage in the first place. " I promise I'll come back when the time is right and she'll go to a Wizarding school in California. I heard it is a good school," Andy promised Remus.


	2. The Big Move

13 YEARS, 6 MONTHS, 2 WEEKS LATER

****

Callie Black

I walked inside my house. I just had back from visiting my best friend, Celeste Malfoy. " Callie come here!" Mom yelled.

I guess she had been waiting for me to get back and had heard me come in. I went into the living and sat on the couch across from Mom. " What?" I asked.

" I've decided that since your Uncle Sirius' name has been cleared we will move in with him. I think it would be a nice change for us," Mom told me.

" Where does he live? Where will I go to school?" I questioned.

I had no idea I had an uncle named Sirius who was in prison but then again; I had no idea who my dad was. " He lives in London and you will attend Hogwarts," Mom answered.

" When are we leaving and how will we get there?" I asked.

" Next week by floo powder," Mom said.

I then went to my room and started packing. This was **so** unfair! I had many friends at my school and was getting used to going to a boarding school. She shouldn't just decide that she wants to move all the way across the ocean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Celeste Malfoy

I watched as my best friend, Callie Black left. I then went into Aunt Matilda's room. She had said that after Callie left, she wanted to talk to me. I wondered what I had done this time." Yes?" I said as I walked into my aunt's room.

" Sit down," Aunt Matilda told me.

I nodded and sat down on the bed across from her. " Celeste, I got a job transfer!" she told me excitedly.

" What? Where to? Where will I go to school?" I half yelled.

" Calm down! I'm being transferred to London and you will be attending Hogwarts. We'll be leaving next week by floo powder," she answered.

I got up and sadly went to my room and started to put some of my stuff in boxes. I was just thinking about visiting Callie when I heard a knock on my door. " Come in!" I told the knocker.

The door opened and it was Callie. " Hey! I'm glad you came back 'cause I have something to tell you," I told her.

" Really? Well you can go first," Callie replied.

I took a deep breath and then said, " My aunt got a job transfer and we're moving to London. She said I have to attend a school called Hogwarts."

When I finished, I saw that Callie had a big smile on her face. " Cool! I'm moving there too and I'm going to attend the same school as you! My mom wants to move in with my Uncle Sirius whose name has been cleared!" Callie informed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Callie

Finally, we had arrived at Uncle Sirius' house. " Sirius we're here!" Mom called as she got out of his fireplace after me.

Just then, two people walked in. I assumed the taller one was Sirius but I had no idea who the shorter one was. " Hi, Andy! This is your daughter, Callie right?" he asked.

Mom nodded and the man turned to me. " Callie, I'm your uncle and this is Harry Potter my godson," he told me.

I smiled and Harry said, " come with me and I'll show you your room."

I followed him and he helped me put my stuff up. " So how old are you?" he asked.

" 15," I replied.

" So what's your last name? I asked Sirius but he wouldn't tell me." Harry asked.

" Black, my mom started using her maiden name after she left my dad. I have no idea who he is either. Whenever I would ask she would refuse to tell me," I told him.

Harry smiled and said," I guess you probably are hoping to find out who he is by yourself right?"

I nodded. He had given me a great idea.


	3. Diagon Alley

****

Celeste

I sighed as I walked through Diagon Alley. I had been in London for a mere two months and was just getting used to the weather. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I bumped into something, or rather someone. I looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. I quickly picked up my books, offered an apology, and scampered off. The last thing I wanted was a confrontation from some strange kid. "Hey, come back here!" the boy yelled.

I turned around and walked back over to the boy. "What?" I interrogated.

" You forgot to pick up my books," he told me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just shook my head in disbelief; this kid was most definitely spoiled." What am I, a slave?" I questioned.

I absolutely can't stand people who make other people pick up their stuff. I picked up the books anyway and slammed them into his chest. " What's your name? I'm transferring from California School of Magic to Hogwarts and I want to know your name in case you are a student there," I told him cheekily.

" I'm Draco Malfoy and that hurt," he griped.

I felt my heart skip a beat but not because I knew that I had hurt him. He could've broke his ankle for all I care and anyway I didn't slam the books into his chest that hard! This kid had the same last name as me! For all I knew he could be my brother or cousin. "SORRY! I'm Celeste Malfoy by the way," I told him. " Do you think we could be related?"

I blurted the last part out before I could stop myself. Now I was going to come off as some unstable kid who thought everyone with the same last name as her was kindred to her." NO! Since you've lived in California your whole life, I doubt it. The only way we could be is if your dad is related to mine." Draco told me.

He reacted just as I suspected and it caused me to have butterflies in my stomach. I then decided to point out to him that I had no idea if my dad was related to his. " I live with my Aunt," I informed him, "I've never even met my parents."

I really hoped that by telling him that he would consider the possibility. " Oh well, hope you find them. I still don't think we're related!" he told me without any sympathy at all.

Draco was getting brattier by the minute. The least he could've done was look into it and see if he had a sister or cousin that he didn't know about. " You just don't want us to be!" I half screamed.

I then took a deep breath and heard Draco retort," Yeah, your snooty!"

"Well you're nothing but an insolent child!" I yelled back.

I then stalked off, I sure hoped we weren't related. I mean his parents much teach him to be as rude as he can be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Callie

I was in my room reading a book, when Harry came in. "Hey, Cal I'm going to Diagon Alley. Want to come?" he asked.

"Sure," I told him as I put my book away.

It would give me a chance to meet some local kids. I might even get a chance to meet someone besides Harry and Celeste who was going to Hogwarts.

We then went downstairs and got some of Sirius' floo powder. "Wow!" I gasped as I opened my eyes and saw Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley had about five times more shops than the place where Californian wizard got their school supplies. I then looked down at my school list to see what I needed to get. Just then, a boy and a girl walked up to us. The boy had red hair and the girl had long brown hair. " Hey, Who are you? I'm Hermione Granger by the way," the girl said looking at me.

" Callie Black, My mom decided to move here and live with her brother, Sirius."

" Well, its nice to meet you. This is Ron by the way," she informed me.

Ron gave her a look that said 'I could have told her that.' " It's nice to meet you both. So what's Hogwarts like?" I asked.

I was trying to break the silence. They then launched into a vivid account of what Hogwarts was like while we went school shopping.

I think they told just about everything from what the teachers were like to what you could do. We had just finished getting our books when I saw a familiar person. " Celeste!" I yelled.

She turned around and walked over to me. "Hey, Callie! Who are you with?" Celeste inquired.

" This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I'm living with Harry and his godfather and these are his friends," I told Celeste as I pointed to each of them.

Celeste nodded and then said, " I'm Celeste Malfoy and Callie and I are best friends from California. My aunt moved me here 'cause of a job transfer."

Harry and his friends looked shocked and I wondered if they didn't believe her story or what.

"Are you related to Draco Malfoy?" Ron blurted out.


End file.
